


Darling

by sleeplesscontinuum



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Dragneto, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesscontinuum/pseuds/sleeplesscontinuum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik isn’t sure why he feels more comfortable dressed like a woman, and he’s also not sure how to explain it to the charming new friend he seems to have made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you always dress like this?” the prim, curt British accent cuts through Erik’s drunken hazy thoughts, causing him to jump a little.

“Terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, darling,”

Erik regains composure, well, as best he could grant his inebriated state, and turns to look at the man who was speaking to him in that ridiculously charming voice.

“I’m Charles,” the man says, though he looks significantly younger than everyone else on campus.

Erik takes in every detail of those pouty, rose-red lips (or as Tony would call them ‘cock-sucking porn star lips’, though he does have a tendency to be quite crude) and Erik can’t help but imagine the taste. He hated himself for even imagining that he could be with someone as beautiful as this boy before him. He inwardly curses himself, and only then remembers that he is still dressed in women’s clothing.

Erik mumbles, tugging the hem of the short skirt down, trying desperately to hide the excessive amount of thigh that was on display.

“Fancy dress party,” he quickly answers, avoiding looking Charles in the eye.

Erik didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth, besides, who was this stranger to even deserve the truth.

“Well, you look perfectly beautiful, darling,” Charles replies, smiling softly.

How could Erik explain what he didn’t even understand himself. He doesn’t want to be this way, he doesn’t want to be confused and feel like an outcast.

Erik just wants to fit in but he knows he can’t.

“You’re quite drunk, darling. Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm room?” Charles asked.

“No, I’m fine,” Erik replied.

“Perhaps I’ll see you around?” Charles asked, tilting his head to emphasise that he would like an answer to the question.

“Sure,” Erik replied, sheepishly, and stared at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

“Forgive me, but I never did get your name,”

Erik glances up, the sun shining in his eyes so harshly that he could barely make out the figure in front of him.

“Sorry?” Erik asks, slumping behind his book.

“You don’t remember me then?”

Erik squints, and shakes his head, “Sorry,” he repeats.

“Mind if I sit down?”

Erik shrugs, shoving the novel back into his backpack.

“We met Friday night,” the boy continues, “Though you barely spoke a word to me, so I don’t blame you for forgetting,”

“Sorry,” Erik says for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Nonsense, darling, don’t apologize,” Charles says, softly, “I just thought you were interesting. I am so sorry…you must think I’m stalking you, or something,”

The way the boy says ‘darling’ sparks a vague memory in the back of Erik’s mind.

He doesn’t know how to respond, so he just shrugs and mumbles that everything is fine, which was his default response to most situations.

“If I am making you feel uncomfortable, do say so,” Charles says, suddenly blushing, “I just wanted to say ‘Hello’, that’s all. But er, I suppose this has turned out to be quite awkward. And very invasive to you, I’m sorry,”

“No, wait,” Erik mumbles, despite his brain telling him to just shut up, “Please…stay,”

Erik notices the freckles dusted along the boy’s nose, and the way his lips stay slightly parted.

There’s a pause, and Charles lingers.

“You know, if you don’t tell me your name, I’ll just keep calling you darling,” Charles says, those dark lips curling up into a slight grin.

Erik looks back to Charles, in silence, and smiles shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tony tells me your name is Erik,” Charles says, as he leans over Erik’s desk.

Tony glances over at the sound of his name, and almost laughs as he sees the confident beam on Charles’ face.

“I…” Erik stammers, and sinks lower in his seat. He draws circles on the desk with his middle finger, and stares at the scribbled notes on his page.

Charles leaned down, his face just inches from Erik’s, “But I’ll still call you darling, if you prefer,”

Erik can feel his face burning up, and tries to think of anything to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. He can still sense Charles’ eyes on him, and he shifts in his seat.

“Erik…is…fine,” he eventually manages to mumble.

Charles cocks his head to the side, and nudges Erik’s shoulder gently.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Charles says, and smiles kindly. It’s a stupidly cute, scrunched-up-nose and sparkling eyes kind of smile that makes Erik so weak at the knees that he’s thankful he’s sitting down.

“Sorry,” Erik says quietly, “I just, uh, don’t really get along with people,”

“Tony speaks highly of you,” he replies, clearly oblivious to the effect he’s having on Erik.

“Tony is friends with everyone,” Erik says, briefly looking over at Tony Stark to see him absolutely surrounded by other students. They all watch Tony’s every move as he animatedly tells some ridiculous story. Male and female alike stare at him with admiration and lust, it really is embarrassing for them but Tony laps up the attention like he it’s his oxygen.

“Enough about Tony,” Charles says, his eyes having not left Erik’s face for a moment, “I want to know about you,”

“Why?” Erik splutters, surprised and confused.

Charles puts his bag down, and pulls up a chair. He rests his elbows on the desk, and props his face up on his hands, big blue eyes and pale skin like fine china.

“Tell me about yourself, Erik,” Charles says, staring at Erik expectantly.

“I don’t understand, what are you-” Erik begins, but the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark interrupts.

“Charles, Erik,” Tony says, leaning down and grinning at the two of them, “I was wondering how long it would take before you two were joined at the hip,”

“I barely know him,” Erik objects, shuffling uncomfortably under the sudden attention.

“He plays chess. Come on, you kids will get along just fine,” Tony says, his voice taking on a bizarre sing-song ring.

“Tony, that’s enough now,” Steve Rogers approaches, and offers the two boys an apologetic smile.

“I’m trying to help,” Tony objects, “Erik has no friends. I feel sorry for him,”

“Tony!” Steve hisses, nudging Tony with his elbow.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbles, then turns to Steve, “Is this one of those times where I’m not supposed to say what I’m thinking out loud?”

“Yes,” Steve says, certainly, and rolls his eyes.

“You kids have fun,” Tony hollers over his shoulder, as Steve physically drags him over to the other side of the room where he can’t do any further damage.

“So, that’s it, is it? You and Tony feel sorry for me, so he sends you over to be my friend? Is this grade school?” Erik sighs, gathering his things and shoving his chair back.

“No, no it’s not like that,” Charles claims, his voice much softer.

“Thanks, but I don’t need your charity,” Erik replies, moving to the far corner of the room.


End file.
